


but more [joshler]

by softsweaterboi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Josh Dun, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gay Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Josh just wants to help, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Romantic Fluff, Shy Tyler Joseph, Student Brendon Urie, Student Josh Dun, Student Tyler Joseph, Teenage Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph, Tyler has issues, selective mute, teenage brendon urie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsweaterboi/pseuds/softsweaterboi
Summary: ~lowercase intended~tyler was the new kid whenever he arrivedjosh knew just about everybody in and outside of school except for tylertyler never spoke, never looked at someone directly in the eye, and never raised a finger whenever some of the kids decided to gang up on himthey seemed like an unlikely pair until tyler didn't have a ride home one day





	1. prologue

"who are you?"

the small brunette looked up, brown eyes blinking softly. he hadn't spoken to anyone in the three months he'd been at the school, he'd kept to himself and simply avoided others.

"i'm tyler," he said softly.

the other male smiled softly, extending a hand for the other to shake which tyler took shyly.

"i'm joshua dun, you can call me josh."

ty shook the other's hand before dropping it back to his side, bowing his head a little so he was directly looking josh in the eyes.

there was an awkward silence after that before josh spoke up, "do you have a ride home?"

tyler shook his head.

"want me to drive you home?"

tyler simply shrugged.

josh chuckled softly, placing a hand on the other's shoulder before leading him towards the parking lot.

"come on, ty, i'll take you home."


	2. ☾i'm taking over my body ☾

“you’ll like it here, tyler. i promise.”

 

the brunette didn’t look at his mother, he just continued to stare out the window silently.

 

“tyler-”

 

still no answer from him.

 

a small frown formed on the woman’s lips but she said no more after that, just driving.

 

tyler pulled out his phone and earbuds, putting them in his ears and turning on some random song that he had downloaded onto his phone along with other hundreds.

 

it was a quiet, rainy sort of day; the wind was causing the soggy leaves on the trees to sway a little and the rain to come down at an angle that could easily get into your ears if you walked with your side against the wind. it was an annoying, gloomy day.

 

tyler was supposed to have started at his new school that day but he didn’t have any supplies or anything like that so his mother had taken shopping; more like she had dragged him along for him to push around the cart while she picked up stuff and tyler either nodded or shook his head.

 

▂▃▅▆▇█ █▇▆▅▃▂

 

they drove by a rather big building with a huge sign outside with the name of the highschool and a picture of the school mascot, something tyler didn’t care about. it seemed school had just let out, kids were pouring out of the school doors and holding their bags over their heads as many of them headed towards the parking lot to probably to get to their cars.

 

tyler stared, uninterested about the people running around like ants that were trying to run from something. however, something caught his eyes. an unusually color of hair among the many heads of black, brown, dark brown, and blond.

 

red.

 

a head of rather bright red hair, weaving itself through the many people. after a while tyler could see the owner of the red hair whenever they made their way through the sea of students, walking not towards the parking lot but across the road.

 

this person definitely caught the brunette’s attention; it was a guy, messy bright red hair, the sides of his head shaved some, what looked like hazel eyes, and black gauges. this guy didn’t wear a backpack like others, he didn’t even try to shelter himself from the rain. he just walked, across the road and eventually down the sidewalk where he soon disappeared from tyler’s sight.

 

he opened his mouth to say something before closing it, leaning back in his seat and resting his head against the window with a sigh.

 

after about ten minutes the car was moving again, having finally been able to move past the horde of students and cars. the entire car ride home was quiet, not a word spoken and the only sound was the slight trail of music from tyler’s earbuds that his mother could hear and thumping of rain against the car.

 

before tyler knew it the car was pulling up to their new house, the rain had stopped and the car engine was caught off.

 

he unbuckled, stuffing his phone into his pocket as he stepped out of the car and made his way over to the trunk. he opened it up and grabbed some of the many bags that were contained within the trunk, grabbing as many bags in his hands as he could before heading towards the front door of the house. he grabbed ahold of the handle and turned it, pushing open the door to the rather empty house.

 

tyler’s father, brothers, and sister were back at their old house, getting the rest of the boxes and tomorrow they were supposed to be back with everything else.

 

he sighed and walked inside, heading towards the room he’d got to pick out. he trudged up the stairs with the bags in hand, heading up towards his new bedroom that would probably take far too long to get used to. once at the door he nudged it open with his foot, setting the bags down against the wall next to the door before turning to go get the rest of the bags.

 

after he had carried all of the bags up to his room he sat down at his desk, staring down at the wood at had all kinds of marks from his keyboard and there were the occasional black mark of a pen or sharpie from whenever tyler would write his music or little ideas on a thin piece of notebook paper. a sigh passed his lips and he frowned, closing his eyes and trying to think of something to do until the pizza his mother had ordered got there.

 

red, the color red is what kept appearing every time tyler closed his eyes. and by red it really meant that boy that tyler had saw, he could remember just how red his hair was. he could vividly remember how the boy looked, how his lips were pursed together and hazel eyes stared straight ahead as he walked.

 

tyler wanted to know the boy’s name, he wanted to at least get to know him a little but he knew that it would be impossible. if he couldn’t even open his mouth to talk to him then he knew he wouldn’t be able to get to know him; his forehead hit the wooden desk with a thud. it wasn’t be two minutes later that his mother called him downstairs, dragging him from the thoughts of the boy.

“you’ll like it here, tyler. i promise.”

 

the brunette didn’t look at his mother, he just continued to stare out the window silently.

 

“tyler-”

 

still no answer from him.

 

a small frown formed on the woman’s lips but she said no more after that, just driving.

 

tyler pulled out his phone and earbuds, putting them in his ears and turning on some random song that he had downloaded onto his phone along with other hundreds.

 

it was a quiet, rainy sort of day; the wind was causing the soggy leaves on the trees to sway a little and the rain to come down at an angle that could easily get into your ears if you walked with your side against the wind. it was an annoying, gloomy day.

 

tyler was supposed to have started at his new school that day but he didn’t have any supplies or anything like that so his mother had taken shopping; more like she had dragged him along for him to push around the cart while she picked up stuff and tyler either nodded or shook his head.

 

▂▃▅▆▇█ █▇▆▅▃▂

 

they drove by a rather big building with a huge sign outside with the name of the highschool and a picture of the school mascot, something tyler didn’t care about. it seemed school had just let out, kids were pouring out of the school doors and holding their bags over their heads as many of them headed towards the parking lot to probably to get to their cars.

 

tyler stared, uninterested about the people running around like ants that were trying to run from something. however, something caught his eyes. an unusually color of hair among the many heads of black, brown, dark brown, and blond.

 

red.

 

a head of rather bright red hair, weaving itself through the many people. after a while tyler could see the owner of the red hair whenever they made their way through the sea of students, walking not towards the parking lot but across the road.

 

this person definitely caught the brunette’s attention; it was a guy, messy bright red hair, the sides of his head shaved some, what looked like hazel eyes, and black gauges. this guy didn’t wear a backpack like others, he didn’t even try to shelter himself from the rain. he just walked, across the road and eventually down the sidewalk where he soon disappeared from tyler’s sight.

 

he opened his mouth to say something before closing it, leaning back in his seat and resting his head against the window with a sigh.

 

after about ten minutes the car was moving again, having finally been able to move past the horde of students and cars. the entire car ride home was quiet, not a word spoken and the only sound was the slight trail of music from tyler’s earbuds that his mother could hear and thumping of rain against the car.

 

before tyler knew it the car was pulling up to their new house, the rain had stopped and the car engine was caught off.

 

he unbuckled, stuffing his phone into his pocket as he stepped out of the car and made his way over to the trunk. he opened it up and grabbed some of the many bags that were contained within the trunk, grabbing as many bags in his hands as he could before heading towards the front door of the house. he grabbed ahold of the handle and turned it, pushing open the door to the rather empty house.

 

tyler’s father, brothers, and sister were back at their old house, getting the rest of the boxes and tomorrow they were supposed to be back with everything else.

 

he sighed and walked inside, heading towards the room he’d got to pick out. he trudged up the stairs with the bags in hand, heading up towards his new bedroom that would probably take far too long to get used to. once at the door he nudged it open with his foot, setting the bags down against the wall next to the door before turning to go get the rest of the bags.

 

after he had carried all of the bags up to his room he sat down at his desk, staring down at the wood at had all kinds of marks from his keyboard and there were the occasional black mark of a pen or sharpie from whenever tyler would write his music or little ideas on a thin piece of notebook paper. a sigh passed his lips and he frowned, closing his eyes and trying to think of something to do until the pizza his mother had ordered got there.

 

red, the color red is what kept appearing every time tyler closed his eyes. and by red it really meant that boy that tyler had saw, he could remember just how red his hair was. he could vividly remember how the boy looked, how his lips were pursed together and hazel eyes stared straight ahead as he walked.

 

tyler wanted to know the boy’s name, he wanted to at least get to know him a little but he knew that it would be impossible. if he couldn’t even open his mouth to talk to him then he knew he wouldn’t be able to get to know him; his forehead hit the wooden desk with a thud. it wasn’t be two minutes later that his mother called him downstairs, dragging him from the thoughts of the boy.


	3. ★back in control★

there was silence that came over the room and between the two, tyler didn’t speak and ate quietly while his mom kept glancing at him and almost waiting for him to say something. but that never happened, he didn’t speak nor looked up from his plate. finally, his mother decided to break the silence.

“so what do you think of the house?”

he shrugged slightly, looking at his mom from the corner of his eye.

"tyler, words-”

he tensed for a moment but didn’t speak, he didn’t even open his mouth.

dinner was uncomfortable to say the least, the awkward shifting in the seat every time a question was asked and the slow chewing of food whenever it became really quiet.

▂▃▅▆▇█ █▇▆▅▃▂

tyler was relieved whenever he finally made it to his room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it before slowly sinking down to the floor. he sat on the hardwood floor, leaned up against the door while his coffee-colored eyes stared off at nothing. the room was bare and blank, it kind of reminded him of how he felt most of the time; like there was nothing there to set him apart from others. it was undoubtedly sad. 

"can you wash me…”

“can you drown me?”

it was from a song the brunette was working on writing, he’d yet to figure out the chords and everything for it but that part of the lyrics was one he knew all too well after countless times singing it to nobody in particular. maybe to his thoughts? his never receding depression? who knew.

he closed his eyes and sighed, he hadn’t even wrote the first verse yet and it was causing him to feel like everyone was expecting something of him but in reality he was only expecting something and everything from himself.

▂▃▅▆▇█ █▇▆▅▃▂

the night was long, tyler barely got any sleep due to the constant tossing and turning as he tried to get comfortable. he felt sick. not that kind of sick where your stomach is upset and you feel like you’re going to throw up, not that kind of sick. the kind of sick where your stomach feels sore and you just feel so tired to the point you want to curl up somewhere just for a while.

tyler felt sick.

he glanced at the clock that read six thirty, frowning softly. he only had about half an hour to at least get some rest but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. so, he got out of bed, heading over to his desk where the clothes he’d laid out last night sat.

the outfit was simple, consisting of just a black t-shirt and also black skinny jeans. that was the majority of his closet was consisted of, black and shades of dark colors and the occasional grey or white. the only actual color that he had was the random red that would sometimes appear in his daily outfits whether it be his socks, beanie, or even a tie. many would call him ofd for such style choices. 

he picked up the clothes and walked out of the room, walking down the hallway and to the bathroom. a place where he would most likely be spending late night hours staring at himself in the mirror, questioning his entire existence. he flipped on the light as he stepped into the small space, having to blink a few times while his eyes adjusted to the glowing light.

tyler turned on the shower after closing the bathroom door, testing the water with his hand. he stripped off his night clothes before stepping into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. the water felt nice running down his naked skin, the warmth was a relief against his aching body. he hummed softly.

▂▃▅▆▇█ █▇▆▅▃▂

tyler's mother dropped him off at school, giving the usual "have a good day" before driving off, leaving the brunette male standing there. she had already enrolled him the morning before so all he needed was his schedule and maybe a map, meaning he would have to go to the office and talk to people.

it terrified him.

he felt like he was frozen in place but after a while he began walking, not even thinking about it. there was large groups of students standing around both outside the building and inside, an even larger crowd was in the office.

he barely managed to push his way into the small room, it was nearly impossible to get to the front counter. there was woman behind the counter running around hurriedly, trying to help students and parents with different things; nobody noticed tyler.

it was almost two hours later that things had finally calmed down and a woman was able to help him.

"what's your name?"

"tyler joseph.."

"honey, i need you to speak up."

he couldn't. 

tyler sighed and took out a pencil and notepad from his bag, flipping open the notepad. he quickly scribbled down his name and that he needed a schedule as well as a map, he ripped the paper out and handed it over.

the woman nodded and walked off, soon returning with the schedule and map with all of his classes marked on it. with both things in hand he headed off to his first class, biology.


End file.
